Noviembre Sin Ti
by Dayanna
Summary: ¿¿¿Es posible que el amor entre Candy y Anthoy se pueda realizar despues de haber muerto él? - Songfic


**Noviembre Sin Ti**

La vida continuaba pero un corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, en la playa siendo un día frio con el viento azotando ferozmente se aprecia la silueta de una joven que admiraba el crepúsculo de un día más

- La tristeza me embriaga, miro la luna y se que un noviembre mas sin ti, ha llegado, el tiempo ha pasado y el dolor no ha desaparecido, te extraño como si fuera ayer que te hubieras ido – una rebelde lagrima se escapo de sus bellas esmeraldas – te amo mi dulce Anthony, te extraño

_La tarde se aleja,_

_el cielo esta gris_

_la noche aparece sin ti,_

_callada en la playa_

_te lloro en silencio otra vez_

Candy se deja caer de rodillas y su llanto fluye, llanto que refleja el dolor de haber perdido al amor de su vida.

- Todos decían que debía aceptar tu partida, que si Dios lo había decidido así, él sabia lo que hacia, tal vez era lo mejor para los dos, pero en ese entonces y ahora reniego de eso, ¿Por qué separar a dos personas que se aman? – su llanto aumenta, era desgarrador y su único consuelo eran la luna, la arena y el mar

_Me ahoga esta pena_

_no puedo vivir_

_las olas no me hablan de ti_

_sentada en la arena_

_escribo tu nombre otra vez_

Ahora la joven dirige la mirada al cielo, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

- Ángel mío, aun me queda la esperanza de una promesa, un pacto de amor, y gracias a eso se que un día volveremos a estar juntos, y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos – acomoda su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y deja que el viento se lleve su tristeza, pero eso no sucede

_Por que te extraño_

_desde aquel Noviembre_

_cuando soñamos juntos_

_en querernos siempre_

_Me duele este frío Noviembre_

_cuando las hojas caen_

_a morir por siempre.._

El llanto cesa y se acuesta sobre la arena, confundida en que hacer, si esperar ahí hasta que Anthony llegue por ella o…, bueno en realidad sin él no hay otra opción cierra los ojos y deja pasar el tiempo

* * *

En un lugar no muy lejano un ángel llora por la ausencia su propio ángel, hace mucho que la había perdido pero sabia que no había sido para siempre, cada día rogaba por volver a su lado, aunque sabia que era difícil ya que si su sueño se hiciera realidad implicaba muchas cosas, por eso solo le quedaba vigilarla de cerca y de alguna forma hacerle ver que siempre estaría con ella, pero esta noche se sentía desvalido, verla ahí ausente, triste le partía el corazón

-Candy mi Candy, tú eres fuerte no te dejes vencer, un día, pronto, estaremos juntos, confía en mi – le hablaba a través del viento y parecía que ella le escuchaba – no sabes lo duro que es para mi saberte tan cerca y no poderte tener a mi lado – lloro haciendo que el mundo llorara con ellos

_Noviembre sin ti_

_es sentir que la lluvia_

_me dice llorando que todo acabó_

_Noviembre sin ti_

_es pedirle a la luna_

_que brille en la noche de mi corazón_

_otra vez.. otra vez.._

- Candy, mi pecosa, no sabes lo que doloroso que es estar sin ti, daría nuevamente mi vida, de ser necesario, por no verte así, te amo – sin saber como pronto se vio al lado de su amada, y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo y le susurro al oído - _Quisiera decirte que quiero volver, tu nombre va escrito en mi piel, ya es de madrugada te sigo esperando otra vez_ – ella lo vio fijamente creyendo que al fin él había llegado por ella y se besaron como nunca haciendo que el dolor de su corazón poco a poco desapareciera

_Por que te extraño_

_desde aquel Noviembre_

_cuando soñamos juntos_

_a querernos siempre_

_me duele, este frío Noviembre_

_cuando las hojas caen_

_a morir por siempre..._

- Anthony amor, esta aquí – dijo alegremente la pecosa, ahora llorando de felicidad

- Si amor, y nunca mas me iré de tu lado – besaba cada lagrima de su adorada pecosa, ahora entendía lo que significaba lo que acaba de suceder

- No sabes cuanto te extrañe, mi adorado Anthony – ahora la felicidad se expandía en sus corazones

- Yo también te extrañe mi pecosa llorona – ambos se levantaron de la arena y disfrutando de la lluvia, la que un día marco el final y hoy marcaba el inicio

_Noviembre sin ti_

_es sentir que la lluvia_

_me dice llorando que todo acabó_

_Noviembre sin ti_

_es pedirle a la luna_

_que brille en la noche de mi corazón_

_otra vez.. otra vez.._

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Anthony? – ella lo abrazaba con toda su fuerza

- Por que el único lugar para estar juntos es la eternidad y hasta el día de hoy mi espera ha acabado, te amo Candy – no importaba nada solo que estarían juntos

- Te amo Anthony – se besaron demostrando ese amor que jamás murió y que nunca moriría

- Juntos hasta la eternidad – decían sus corazones, mientras llegaban al que ahora en adelante seria su hogar.

_Noviembre sin ti_

_es sentir que la lluvia_

_me dice llorando que todo acabó_

_Noviembre sin ti_

_es pedirle a la luna_

_que brille en la noche de mi corazón_

_otra vez.. otra vez.._

En Lakewood una familia lloraba, unos seres muy queridos los habían dejado, solo quedaba el maravilloso recuerdo y una frase inmortal

_**Candy y Anthony**_

_**Su amor va más allá de la vida…**_

_Letra en cursiva, letra de la canción_

_Canción__: Noviembre sin ti, Reik_

Hola a todos!!

Aca vengo con este pequeño Songfic para mi querido Anthony, espero les guste, este escrito fue presentado en la GF 2010 con el grupo Centinelas de Ilusiones.

ya sabes sus tomatasos, reproches, criticas y reviews son bien recibidos!!!

No estamos leyedo!! Dayana


End file.
